world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
022515session
languidLachesis (GM) press 1 if present press 2 if in da past Kolena 1 Melnia 1 Kate 2 Tethys um Sorser 1 and 2 Tethys ??? was at valentines Vyllen 1 Present as in... was at Valentines? languidLachesis (GM) present as in you are hear and red-y to play Tethys oh 1 Vyllen o languidLachesis (GM) valentines is a secret holiday paradox you never left here but valentines Vyllen :o Tethys okey doke! languidLachesis (GM) sorry guys, ET's mom just called so i have to be super quiet for a few mins :P Kate do a little dance in the background Sorser ask him how his loud, Italian family is doing Tethys are they still suffering after that null/rilset fanfiction reading or have they recovered Vyllen Plot twist: ET"s family has become the largest group of followers WoH will ever have. But nothing will ever compare to the fanfiction. languidLachesis (GM) all right, everyone ready? Melnia ye Tethys woo Vyllen yass Mari Yep. Kate yep Kolena Yes. languidLachesis (GM) So, It's Melnia's turn. Melnia Melnia's eyebrows raise as everyone decides to book it. She turns back to the snake that is focused on her. "I can go get you some more drinks, that's what you want right?" rolling rapport Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 1 The snake nods eagerly. nevermind that it's in a pool of water. Melnia Can I use my move action to run away? languidLachesis (GM) yes. Sorser Melnia Melnia flees! Sorser Sorser produces a bottle of whisky from his vault modus and offers it to Orochi. "From my private reserve! Take it as a token of thanks for not eating us." Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 Orochi opens his mouth expectantly Sorser Sorser uncorks the bottle and pours it into the snake's mouth. languidLachesis (GM) Sorser, call high or low and roll 1d100 Sorser high roll 1d100 fuck Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 75 languidLachesis (GM) The snake seems to enjoy it, and loses interest in you. KATE Kate KAte rushes over to Melnia's side, administering healing magicks. Utilizing Stunt: Surgical Time Turner Rolling 4df+5 TIME ( ) +5 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) you heal 5 physical stress KOLENA Kolena Did the alcohol Sorser gave him only make him stop paying attention to Sorser, or did he stop paying attention to all of us? languidLachesis (GM) It only made *THAT HEAD* stop paying attention to *SORSER* Kolena Okay. Kolena addresses the head that had been snapping at her until she spoke to it last turn. "Well, Then In That Case I Must Go To Retrieve More Alcohol For Your Consumption. I Happen To Know A Town Which Might Have Some, But Obviously I Am Too Small To Carry Enough All By My Lonesome. I Will Need Assistance From Some Of My Companions. For Example, Mary Would Be Especially Helpful." "But Really If All My Friends Could Help Me It Would Be Even Better." languidLachesis (GM) Roll rapport Kolena Rolling 4dF +1 +0 (Rapport) ( ) +1+0 = 0 Yikes. I forgot to Bravura that thing. But I'm not dancing so I don't think I can anyway. languidLachesis (GM) yeah if you were dancing you'd have problems. being ona chandelier and all Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 5 He ignores your attempts to persuade him. Vylllllllen Vyllen Okkkkkkkayy I will Serenade the Head.... WITH SONG invoking Smooth Talker and rolling rapport Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 1 wow uh "Yamata no Orochi. You make all the ladies hearts go doki. WIth your... heads... and Dark scales, pls don't eat me bro." languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 He doesn't care for ladies' hearts YAMATA NO OROCHI'S TURN He snaps at Meouet. Acenia Meouet uses athletics to dodge Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 7 Roll Physique to avoid the poison Meowmeow ;) Acenia Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 languidLachesis (GM) ok take 7 phys stress Meow meow. Kate the snake is comin' at u bro Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Kate Athletiques Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 1 man wtf uh hold on Kolena +1 Kate whats +1? Kolena Sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen I clicked a macro when I was trying to edit it Kate Invoking Deadly Battlehealer of Time to reroll? languidLachesis (GM) Sure. Spend the FP and reroll Kate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 1 fucking languidLachesis (GM) ok, 3 physical stress. give me a physique Kate Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) ok. attacking Kolena Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 kolena? Kolena Rolling 4dF +4 +0 (Athletics) ( ) +4+0 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) take 2 physical stress and roll physique for poison Kolena Rolling 4dF +1 +0 (Physique) ( ) +1+0 = 0 languidLachesis (GM) kolena poison Now attacking Vyllen! Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 Vyllen Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Athletics languidLachesis (GM) take 1 physical stress and roll a physique Kolena "Ow! What The Heck Was That?! I Thought We Had An Agreement!" Vyllen Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 Buh languidLachesis (GM) ok, now the heads that are no longer attacking your friends! Meouet! Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 Acenia Meouet is uncomfortable! Meouet would like to roll Rage to find a way to calm the snake down languidLachesis (GM) sure, but you need to roll to avoid that attack first Acenia oh i see i misunderstood sorry languidLachesis (GM) no it's ok Acenia Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) there are only 4 of you guys still fighting the snake so the other 4 heads are comin' at you Kate Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 1 avoid? Kate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 there we go.... languidLachesis (GM) kolena Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 Kolena Rolling 4dF +4 +0 (Athletics) ( ) +4+0 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) no dmg but roll to avoid poison physique pls Kolena Rolling 4dF +1 +0 (Physique) ( ) +1+0 = 0 languidLachesis (GM) take 1 phys stress from previous poison Vyllen Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 avoid Vyllen Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 6 Hot damn Gonna attempt another rapport to get snake guy off my back? Or wait until next turn? languidLachesis (GM) Ok, Tethys it's your turn and we gotta go in turns Vyllen Tethys So is the head no longer paying attention to tethys? languidLachesis (GM) indeed Tethys She's going to politely tap the head that left her. "| Excuse me, I know you're busy, but I'm new to this land and I have a few questions. And more food, if you'd like? |" Rolling 4df+1 rapport ( ) +1 = -1 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 haha no it ignores you Mari Mari Mari will try making her way back up the tunnels. languidLachesis (GM) you'll need to swim Which is Athletics Mari Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Ok Mari, you've made it partwy up the tunnel btw, what's your physique, Mari? Mari 0 languidLachesis (GM) roll a physique then Mari Rolling 4df+0 ( ) +0 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) Your physique score is the number of rounds you can swim before you have to roll to avoid drowning GJ Mari Meouet, you may now rage the snake Acenia Meouet will actually check her sylladex calling high to check for sake Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 80 languidLachesis (GM) sake found Acenia Meouet will offer the Sake to the Snake. languidLachesis (GM) Rapppppooooooooort Kolena Kolena, seeing this, will nod enthusiastically and give Meouet a thumbs up gesture. Acenia Meouet will proceed with the support of her child. Rolling Rapport? Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 He ignores your Sake, more interested in gobbling you up. Doesn't Meouet still have her V-Card? Ryspoooooooooooor isn't here i bet Acenia As far as she knows. languidLachesis (GM) is ripsour here? guess not Melnia Melnia "Guys, I think it's time to go get this guy his drinks, right?" Melnia will attempt to swim up the tunnel Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 nerp Tethys "| You're all going to drown! |" languidLachesis (GM) what's your physique melnia Melnia +1 languidLachesis (GM) ok, you don't have to roll this round Sorser! Sorser Sorser is going to try and calm down the head attacking Meouet and try and calm it down. *talk to the head and calm it down and invoking "Slitherbeast Silvertongue" languidLachesis (GM) yes, save your momfriend Sorser Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 sorry bb Tasty virgin is tasty. Sorser 7:C languidLachesis (GM) KATE Kate IS melnia still injured? Melnia Kinda not immediately dying anymore Kate i'll stil lheal you Surgical time turner Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) you heal 3 physical stress Koleeeeena Kolena Did Meouet put the Sake on the ground to try to get Orochi to take it? If so Kolena would like to use her athleticism to rush in, grab it, and pour it down the throat of the head that's been attacking Meoeut. Meouet rather. Using Flashstep to speed herself on her way, as well. Rolling 4dF + +4 + 2 +0 (Athletics Rubric: Flashstep) ( ) +4+2+0 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) you'll first have to attempt to take it from Meouet Kolena Oh, so she didn't put it on the ground like an offering? That was my assumption. languidLachesis (GM) Orochi doesn't want glass/pottery shards in his mouth he only takes booze poured in so no, she didn't Kolena Ah. languidLachesis (GM) (at least when i looked she said nothing about putting it on the ground) Acenia its not on the ground Kolena Hmm. So it would take an extra turn then to get her to give it to me. languidLachesis (GM) yup Kolena In that case, never mind. I'm going to use Trolling to distract the head that's attacking Meouet, and motion to her to pour the sake in its mouth while Kolena has it distracted. Rolling 4dF +3 +0 (Trolling) ( ) +3+0 = 7 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 The Head has decided to attack the other v-card bearer. Kolena "Hey, You Scaly Piece Of Spaghetti! It Must Suck To Not Have Ears. Sucks To Be You!" languidLachesis (GM) Vyllen Kolena Kolena doesn't have her V-card. <3 It's part of her backstory. languidLachesis (GM) Huehue. then nm, you just look tasty Vyllen "Look dude, I'll give you.. some flesh. I was saving it for later but you can have it. Just stop attacking me, kind of?" Kolena "I Have Seen Bulges That Make More Impressive Serpents Than Yourself!" Sorry, I felt like I needed to actually RP out her trolling Vyllen Rolling 4df+2 RAPORPORPOR ( ) +2 = 3 T languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 He's giving you the eye. What are you saying. Vyllen "Okay, you're eying me down. Or... Up I dunno. I got some uh... Beau Flesh here. Apparently it's bretty good. I'll give it to you if you like, stop being a huge douche to everyone." ((Calling him a douche probably isn't helping my case." )) languidLachesis (GM) He is still eyeing you. Waiting for you to do something. Orochi turn. Kolena now has 3 heads on her, Meouet has none, and kate and vyllen have 2 So, Kate! Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Kolena Did I get any free invokes of her CENTER OF ATTENTION advantage from my trolling? Kate Fate will give Kolena a haste advantage using time. Surgical time turner. Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 7 languidLachesis (GM) hmmm, i'll give you 1 Kate give me 1? languidLachesis (GM) no Kate oh languidLachesis (GM) kate it's not your turn you need to dodge the attacks Kate oh you said kate languidLachesis (GM) coming at you Yes Kate OH sorry Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) and then rolled an attack roll physique to avoid poison Kate Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay languidLachesis (GM) ok take 1 physical stress second head on you Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 roll to avoid Kate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 5 gdi languidLachesis (GM) roll to avoid poison Kate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) Kolena Kate er +2, but it still works languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 avoid? Kolena Rolling 4dF +4 +0 (Athletics) ( ) +4+0 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 avoid? Kolena Using my free invoke on this one. Rolling 4dF +4 +2 (Athletics) ( ) +4+2 = 4 Bah. languidLachesis (GM) 1 physical stress roll to avoid poison Kolena Kolena sprains her ankle avoiding the attack, as a Minor Consequence. Rolling 4dF +1 +0 (Physique) ( ) +1+0 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) ok, last attack on kolena Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Kolena This time Kolena's going to Flashstep out of the area. Rolling 4dF + +4 + 2 +0 (Athletics Rubric: Flashstep) ( ) +4+2+0 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) ok Vyllen! Attack 1 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 6 Vyllen Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 T_T languidLachesis (GM) take 3 physical stress, roll to avoid poison Vyllen Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) ok. Tethys Tethys Tethys will grapple to the ceiling to avoid the rising water. Rolling 4df+5 athletics ( ) +5 = 6 Creating an advantage of High Ground? languidLachesis (GM) Sure :D Mari Mari Mari will continue to attempt to swim along the tunnel. Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Rolling 4df+0 ( ) +0 = -1 languidLachesis (GM) Mari take 1 physical stress as you start drowning Meouet? Acenia Meouet will place the sake on the ground and motion to the head to take it. She will roll Rapport and attempt to limp away Rolling 1d4+1 ( ) +1 = 4 oops Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) As i mentioned earlier to kolen kolena the head will not take alcohol sat on the ground you have to pour it in Kolena It's distracted by Kolena now though. languidLachesis (GM) yep Kolena I used the free invoke, but you can spend a Fate Point to invoke that distraction probabl. ^_^ languidLachesis (GM) well one of them is Kolena Whatever skill you end up using to sneak it in there. Stealth perhaps? Or Burglary even? Acenia this at least frees it up for kolena to grab with her higher rapport languidLachesis (GM) ok. so you'll set it on the ground the head will ignore it. Melnia. Sorser Melnia poofed languidLachesis (GM) right i'm sorry guys I'm really fucking anxious and mad at the world I think i'm just gonna call it before I lose my temper or have a meltdown Sorser its all cool bb, deep breaths Vyllen :C Sorser its no prob, just get to feeling better languidLachesis (GM) we'll try again next week, friday at 6 Kolena All right, LL. Thanks for keeping it together as long as you did. Tethys okey doke! go take a chill pill and maybe a relaxin bath, friend! Vyllen Feel better, LL! Tethys and thanks for runnin! languidLachesis (GM) np, sorry for cutting it short bai Kate bai Sorser thanks for the sess bb, ur bootyful Vyllen byebles Category:Session Logs